


Karyu, das Weihnachtsgeschenk und ich

by Yamimaru



Category: D'espairsRay
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamimaru/pseuds/Yamimaru
Summary: Genau so hat sich Zero sein perfektes Weihnachten vorgestellt. Keine Termine, kein Stress und den lieben langen Tag mit zocken und Karyu verbringen. Nicht einmal die Erinnerung an ein ganz bestimmtes Weihnachten vor vielen Jahren kann seine gute Laune trüben, ganz im Gegenteil. Die Frage ist nun nur, ob Karyu die überschwängliche Freude seines Schatzes am Ende auch Teilen wird? [D'espairsRay: Karyu x Zero]





	1. Karyu ist ein Loser

„Yes, und wieder gewonnen.“ Ich riss die Arme in die Höhe und hätte vor lauter Freude beinahe den Controller der PS4 in hohem Bogen durch die Luft geworfen, aber gerade so konnte ich noch nach dem Plastikteil greifen und es sicher neben mir auf den Teppichboden legen. „Du hast verloren“, stellte ich noch einmal fest, auch wenn dies vollkommen überflüssig war, denn Karyu neben mir starrte den überdimensionierten Flachbildfernseher, vor dem wir saßen an, als hätte er ihm gerade grenzenloses Unrecht angetan. „Gewonnen!“ Ich konnte nicht anders und rempelte ihn an, bis sich sein biestiger Blick auf mich legte. „Loser.“ Ich grinste noch immer wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, obwohl mir Karyus verärgerter Gesichtsausdruck durch Mark und Bein ging. Auf eine durchaus positive Art und Weise, wenn ich das hier mal anmerken darf.

 

„Du bescheißt doch.“

 

„Pah! Gar nichts mache ich. Du bist nur ein wirklich, wirklich, wirklich schlechter Spieler, das ist alles. Und verlieren kannst du auch nicht.“ Ich streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und trällerte weiter leise „Loser, Karyu ist ein Loser“ vor mich hin. Himmel, ich war heute wirklich abartig gut drauf, das passierte wahrlich nicht oft, aber bislang war der Tag eben auch einfach genau nach meinem Geschmack verlaufen. Ich hatte bis weit nach Mittag ausschlafen können, spät und ausgiebig gefrühstückt, mir eine noch viel längere Dusche gegönnt und seit dem frühen Nachmittag Karyu erst beim virtuellen Fußball und in der letzten Stunde beim Autorennen fertiggemacht.

 

„Ich? Ein schlechter Verlierer? Pfff! Wenn das so wäre, würde ich nicht schon seit Stunden ohne zu murren gegen dich verlie… spielen.“ Karyus Blick wurde, wenn möglich noch finsterer und ich leckte mir unwillkürlich über die Lippen.

 

„Ohne zu murren, dass ich nicht lache. Und was tust du gerade?“

 

„Ich sage nur die Wahrheit. Du hast geschummelt.“

 

„Hab ich gar nicht.“

 

„Ach nein? Und was hatte deine Hand dann in meinem Schritt zu suchen, kurz bevor ich gewonnen hätte?“

 

„Das war dein Schritt? Oh, sorry, ich hatte einen Krampf in der Hand.“ Ich prustete los, denn natürlich hatte Karyu recht und ich hatte ihn eben nicht zum ersten Mal auf die ein oder andere Weise abgelenkt, um die entscheidenden Sekunden Vorsprung zu ergattern. Damit, dass sich mein Lover mit einem Kampfschrei plötzlich auf mich stürzen und mich zu Boden drücken würde, hatte ich jedoch allen Ernstes nicht gerechnet.

Ein seltsamer Laut entkam mir, der sich sicher nicht wie ein Quietschen und auch deutlich weniger erschrocken anhörte, als ich mich gerade fühlte, ganz sicher. „Karyu“, brachte ich überrumpelt hervor, aber der andere machte mich binnen Sekunden nahezu handlungsunfähig. Mühelos fixierten seine großen Hände meine Handgelenke neben meinem Kopf und sein Gesicht war meinem ganz nahe gekommen. „Denk dran, heute ist das Fest der Liebe“, erinnerte ich ihn, konnte mir das breite Grinsen aber dann doch nicht verkneifen, als ich meine Beine öffnete, sodass er es sich zwischen ihnen bequem machen konnte.

 

„Ich bin dafür, wir machen das Fest der Hiebe draus und dein süßer Hintern, mein lieber Zero, ist der erste, der daran glauben muss.“ Weiche Lippen begannen meinen Hals zu liebkosen und ich seufzte angetan, überkreuzte meine Beine hinter Karyus Steiß und drückte ihn ganz auf mich. Für den Moment hatte ich keine Lust mehr zu reden, drehte meinen Kopf nur zur Seite und haschte nach dem süßen Mund meines Freundes, der sich auch nicht lange bitten ließ. Wieder entfloh mir ein kleiner Laut, diesmal jedoch eindeutig zustimmend, als sich Karyus Zunge einen Weg zwischen meine Lippen bahnte und mir akribisch den Verstand zu rauben versuchte. Es war wirklich unfair, dass ich diesem Mann selbst nach all den Jahren noch immer so verfallen war. Aber genau genommen sollte mich dieser Umstand gar nicht mehr wundern, immerhin hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es mit jedem Jahr nur noch schlimmer wurde, in dem wir es tatsächlich schafften eine glückliche Beziehung zu führen, mit der ich um ehrlich zu sein nie im Leben gerechnet hätte. Nie.

 

„Karyu“, schnurrte ich, als es nun wieder mein Hals war, der es ihm angetan hatte und rekelte mich leicht unter ihm. Der Griff um meine Handgelenke lockerte sich und ich nutzte die Chance mich zu befreien und meine Hände sogleich in Karyus Haar zu wühlen. Mit einem Ruck rollte ich uns herum und nun war ich es, der es sich auf ihm gemütlich machte, bevor ich meine Hände neben seinem Kopf abstützte. „Und trotzdem hast du verloren.“

 

„Nur, weil du mich abgelenkt hast.“

 

„Du bist selbst schuld, wenn du dich so einfach ablenken lässt.“ Ich grinste auf ihn herab, nachdem ich mich aufgerichtet hatte und nun auf seinem Schoß thronte. „Aber apropos ablenken. Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, was du eben gesagt hast?“

 

„Hu?“ Karyu runzelte die Stirn und schaute mich fragend an. Ich hingegen musste mich zusammenreißen, nicht schon wieder wie blöd loszulachen und begnügte mich stattdessen damit, mit beiden Händen über seine Brust zu reiben. Ich spürte die angenehme Wärme seines Körpers selbst durch den Stoff des Sweatshirts hindurch und hatte gerade nicht übel Lust das hier noch viel weiterzutreiben. Aber nein, unser Essen vom Lieferdienst würde bald kommen und außerdem gönnte ich Karyu diesen, wenn auch nur indirekten, Triumph nicht.

 

„Du sagtest, beim Fest der Hiebe würde mein Hintern als erster dran glauben müssen … Das heißt also, dass du mir einen Freibrief zur Revanche gegeben hast.“ Ich beugte mich noch einmal zu ihm herab und leckte ihm neckend über die vollen Lippen. „Überleg dir also ganz genau, ob du deine Worte tatsächlich in die Tat umsetzen willst.“

Noch bevor sich Karyus lange Arme um mich legen und mich wieder auf ihn ziehen konnten, erhob ich mich, weil mir gerade noch etwas in den Sinn gekommen war, was so gar nichts mit der aktuellen Situation zu tun hatte. „Ach Mist“, grummelte ich vor mich hin, während sich nun auch Karyu langsam vom Boden erhob.

 

„Was hat dich denn jetzt gebissen?“

 

„Ich hab vergessen dein Geschenk einzupacken. Haben wir noch Geschenkpapier im Haus?“

 

„Ehm.“ Sichtlich verwirrt, meines plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwungs wegen, fuhr sich mein Freund durchs Haar und zog mich in seine Arme, ganz so, als hätte ich ihn nicht gerade etwas essenziell Wichtiges gefragt. „Keine Ahnung.“ Und auch diese Antwort war so typisch für ihn, dass ich nur ergeben seufzen konnte. Besonders, als seine Lippen sich erneut an meinem Hals zu schaffen machten und mir so einen weiteren, kleinen Laut entlockten, der sich wohl genauso wenig wie ich selbst entscheiden konnte, ob er hingerissen oder unwillig sein wollte. „Wenn es nach mir geht, brauchst du gar nichts einpacken, solang ich dich auspacken darf.“ Karyu lachte leise in mein Ohr und ich erschauerte, als sich eine warme Hand unter den schwarzen Stoff meines viel zu weiten Hoodys schob, um über meinen Rücken zu streicheln. Okay, eigentlich war das gar nicht mein Hoody, irgendwann hatte der mal Karyu gehört, aber seit wir vor ein paar Jahren zusammengezogen waren, hatte ich mir das ungemein gemütliche Teil unter den Nagel gerissen. Meinen Freund schien das auch nicht wirklich zu stören, eher noch im Gegenteil, ich vermutete schon lange, dass er mich gerne in seinen Klamotten sah.

 

„Karyu“, meckerte ich trotzdem, zupfte seine Hand wieder unter dem Kapuzenpulli hervor und befreite mich gleichzeitig aus seinen überlangen Affenarmen. Oder zumindest versuchte ich es, aber er schien sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben, mich nicht loslassen zu wollen. „Oh du alter Oktopus, nimm deine Tentakel von mir und lass mich nach Geschenkpapier suchen!“ Ich duckte mich unter seinen Armen hindurch und verließ mit schnellen Schritten das Wohnzimmer, immerhin konnte ich mir bei ihm wirklich nie sicher sein, ob er die Gunst der Stunde nicht nutzen würde, um über mich herzufallen. Aber der Herr blieb ausnahmsweise mal anständig und lachend am unteren Treppenabsatz stehen, während ich die Stufen im Eiltempo nach oben gespurtet war.

 

„Trödel nicht rum, ja? Unser Essen müsste jeden Moment geliefert werden.“

 

„Ja, ja“, schnaufte ich, tatsächlich ein bisschen außer Atem und stellte in diesem Zusammenhang nicht zum ersten Mal fest, dass ich im neuen Jahr vielleicht doch mit Sport anfangen sollte. Ich hasste Sport, zumindest wenn es nicht gerade Fußball war, aber die Alternative dazu wäre mit dem Rauchen aufzuhören und dafür war ich noch nicht gesundheitsbewusst genug.

Kopfschüttelnd über mein Gehirn, das es sich heute wohl zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, von einem unwichtigen Thema zum anderen zu springen, betrat ich unser Arbeitszimmer und steuerte einen der Schränke an.

Eigentlich hatten wir ganz am Anfang unseres Einzugs geplant, alle Unterlagen fein säuberlich in Ordnern darin zu verstauen, aber über die eineinhalb Jahre, die wir nun in unserem kleinen Häuschen lebten, hatte sich ein wahres Blätterchaos darin angesammelt. Es war also selbst an guten Tagen immer eine Herausforderung die Schranktüren zu öffnen, ohne dass einem der Inhalt, einer Lawine gleich, entgegenkam, aber wenn man wie ich heute irgendwie nicht bei der Sache war, konnte dieses Unterfangen ja nur schiefgehen.

 

„Scheiße!“, stieß ich noch hervor, aber da war es auch schon zu spät und ich stand knöcheltief in Notenblättern, Rechnungen und Broschüren.

 

„Zero? Alles okay da oben?“

 

Hach ja, Karyu war schon ein Schatz, machte sich zwar Sorgen, aber rief erst mal durchs ganze Haus, bevor er seinen knochigen Hintern auch nur eine Stufe hinaufbewegte. Ich grummelte leise vor mich hin und bückte mich, um die Misere wieder aufzuräumen.

 

„Ja~ha, alles gut. Der Schrank hat mich nur mal wieder angegriffen“, rief ich dann doch noch verspätet und stopfte den Stapel Papier zwischen zwei Zeitschriftenboxen, wo er mir hoffentlich nicht gleich wieder entgegenkommen würde. Von unten war nur erneut leises Lachen zu hören, was meine rechte Augenbraue gefährlich zucken ließ. Karyu sollte bloß aufpassen, sonst würde ich sein Fest der Hiebe heute doch noch in die Tat umsetzen. Ich grinste böse und wollte mich gerade wieder aus meiner vornübergebeugten Haltung aufrichten, um endlich nach dem Geschenkpapier zu fahnden, da fiel mein Blick auf eine etwa handtellergroße Schachtel, die halb versteckt hinter einer der Zeitschriftenboxen klemmte. „Nee, oder? Ich dachte, ich hätte dich irgendwann mal verloren“, murmelte ich und zog die blaue Box hervor, ging hinüber zum Schreibtisch und setzte mich auf den Drehstuhl. Neugierig, obwohl ich eigentlich wusste, was sich in der Kiste verbarg, hob ich den Deckel an und schmunzelte, als mir Karyu sogleich entgegen grinste. Ein ziemlich betrunkener und weitaus jüngerer Karyu, als der, der sich ein Stockwerk tiefer vermutlich gerade über die Süßigkeiten hermachte, die auf dem Sofatisch in einer Schale lagen, weil er mal wieder nicht warten konnte, bis das Essen eintreffen würde. Ich schnaubte und legte das erste Foto beiseite. „Ach du Schande.“ Ich lachte leise in mich hinein, als immer mehr Bilder aus der Anfangszeit von D’espairsRay zum Vorschein kamen. Hizumi mit blondem Schopf und eine Grimasse schneidend, Tsukasa mit dem umgeschnallten Sicherheitsgeschirr, das er für seinen Fallschirmsprung hatte tragen müssen. Wieder Karyu, diesmal mit ungewohnt langen Haaren und dann ein Bild von mir in einer viel zu kurzen Lederhotpants mit Strapsen. Hilfe, waren wir da jung gewesen.

 

Gerade wollte ich die Fotos wieder zurück räumen, immerhin hatte ich noch immer kein Geschenkpapier gefunden und würde es in dieser Schachtel voller Erinnerungen wohl auch nicht auf wundersame Weise entdecken, da kam unter dem nächsten Bild etwas zum Vorschein, was ich dachte längst verdrängt zu haben. Aber kaum erkannte ich die ach so unschuldige Rolle rosafarbenes Klebeband als das, was sie wirklich war, stürmten die Erinnerungen regelrecht auf mich ein.

 

Stimmte ja, auch damals war es Weihnachten gewesen, wenn auch eines der Weihnachten, die wir als Band und auf der Bühne verbracht hatten. Ich nahm die Rolle heraus und griff mit leicht zitternden Fingern nach den Bildern, die sich darunter befanden. Ich musste schwer schlucken, als ich meinen Blick über die Fotos gleiten ließ, über die Szenerie, die sie zeigten und über den Menschen, der wie ein Kunstwerk in der Zeit gefangen zu sein schien …


	2. Das Weihnachtsgeschenk der ganz besonderen Art - Teil 1

Kurz wischte ich mir mit dem Handtuch über mein verschwitztes Gesicht, bevor ich auch noch die letzten Tropfen meiner Wasserflasche über die Fans in der ersten Reihe verteilte. Meine Bandkollegen hatten sich schon längst hinter die Bühne zurückgezogen, aber ich hatte mich noch nicht von der berauschenden Atmosphäre, die in der Halle herrschte, losreißen können. Ich hatte Lives schon immer geliebt, für sie gelebt, doch jetzt, da wir uns als Band endlich einen Namen gemacht hatten und auch Locations wie diese hier füllen konnten, ohne hinterher draufzahlen zu müssen, machte mir das Ganze einfach noch viel mehr Spaß.  
Kokett grinste ich ein letztes Mal in die Menge, was von einem erneuten Anschwellen des generellen Geräuschpegels begleitet wurde, und verzog mich winkend hinter die Bühne. 

„Tolle Show!“ Osamu, mein Techniker, nickte mir von unten herauf zu, während er gerade damit beschäftigt war meine Trixy nach getaner Arbeit in ihrer Schutztasche zu verstauen. 

„Danke“, erwiderte ich strahlend und legte mir das Handtuch um die Schultern. Osamu war auch wieder so eine Kleinigkeit, an die ich mich noch gewöhnen musste, die ich allerdings echt nicht mehr missen wollte. Wir hatten nun Leute, die für uns arbeiteten und mussten nicht mehr jeden Mist selbst erledigen. Das machte das Musikerdasein doch deutlich angenehmer. Für ein paar Minuten unterhielt ich mich noch mit ihm, verzog mich dann aber lieber in Richtung der heißen Dusche, die bereits sirenengleich nach mir rief. 

Als ich die Tür zu unserem Aufenthaltsraum aufdrückte, schallte mir bereits Hizumis aufgekratzte Stimme entgegen, der Tsukasa gerade irgendetwas, vermutlich nur für ihn so überaus Interessantes, zeigen musste. Ich rollte nur gutmütig mit den Augen und fragte mich nicht zum ersten Mal, wo unser Sänger nur seine Energie hernahm. Ich selbst stand innerlich zwar auch noch unter Strom, aber körperlich steckte mir das Live doch ordentlich in den Knochen.  
Ohne den beiden noch großartige Beachtung zu schenken, ging ich zu meiner kleinen Reisetasche hinüber und schulterte diese. Dann jedoch blieb ich unschlüssig mitten im Raum stehen. Tsukasa und Hizumi hatten ganz offensichtlich schon geduscht, was nun weniger ungewöhnlich war, legten die beiden doch immer den Turbo ein, besonders wenn sie nach einer Show nachhause fahren konnten. Wer jedoch noch mit Abwesenheit glänzte und sich für meinen Geschmack immer viel zu viel Zeit unter der Dusche gönnte, war unser lieber Herr Leader. 

Menno, das war unfair. Ich wollte mir doch nur endlich den Schweiß von der Haut waschen, aber hatte wirklich keine Lust darauf, Karyu halbnackt über den Weg zu laufen. Allein beim Gedanken an ihn konnte ich mich – wie in den letzten Tagen eigentlich ständig – nicht entscheiden, ob ich ihm doch noch den Kopf abreißen wollte oder ihn wahlweise gegen die nächstbeste Wand drücken und meinen Spaß mit ihm haben. 

Dämlicher Karyu und seine dämliche Geburtstagsfeier. Und dämlicher Hizumi, der solange auf mich eingeredet hatte, bis ich mitgekommen war. Dämlicher Alkohol und noch einmal dämlicher Karyu, der meinen betrunkenen Zustand schamlos ausgenutzt hatte. 

Ich knurrte leise, straffte die Schultern und machte Anstalten den Raum zu verlassen. Ich würde jetzt duschen gehen und wenn Karyu nackt vor mir herum hüpfte, würde ich ihm in seinen knochigen Hintern treten. Aber so weit kam ich fürs Erste nicht, weil Hizumi sich mir in den Weg stellte und mir mit aufgeregtem Funkeln in den Augen eine aufgeklappte Pappschachtel unter die Nase hielt. 

„Zero, guck mal, was ich geschenkt bekommen hab!“ 

„Ganz toll“, murmelte ich und schob die Schachtel beiseite, ohne auch nur einen Blick hineingeworfen zu haben. 

„Du hast doch gar nicht rein geguckt, jetzt schau doch!“ 

Hilfe, konnte dem bitte mal jemand die Batterien herausnehmen? War doch nicht die Möglichkeit. Ich rollte mit den Augen und fixierte meinen Blick dann streng auf den nahezu Gleichgroßen, der sich im Augenblick jedoch wie ein kleines Kind auf Zucker aufführte. 

„Hizumi, hast du deine Tabletten heute wieder nicht genommen?“ 

„Haha.“ Mein Gegenüber verzog die Lippen zu einer Schmollschnute, das jedoch auch nur für eine Sekunde, dann hatte ich die Schachtel erneut halb im Gesicht. 

„Zeig mir das später, wenn ich nicht dreimal komplett durchgeschwitzt bin.“ 

„Och, du Spielverderber“, murrte der andere noch, aber wenigstens trollte er sich. Heiße Dusche, ich komme! 

Und natürlich musste genau in diesem Moment die Tür aufgehen und Karyu ausspucken, der – ebenso natürlich – nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet war. Ich hasste meine Existenz, und das spiegelte mein mürrisches Gesicht vermutlich auch wider, denn der Leader sparte sich einmal in seinem Leben einen blöden Kommentar und trat stattdessen zur Seite, damit ich den Raum verlassen konnte. Super, jetzt war meine Stimmung wieder im Keller, schönen Dank auch. Und zu allem Überfluss wollten sich nun auch noch die wenigen Erinnerungen, die ich an diese verfluchte Nacht hatte, wieder in den Vordergrund drängen. 

Karyu über mir, die blonden Haare wirr im Gesicht hängend und die Wangen leicht gerötet, als er sich herabbeugte, um mich zu küssen.  
Die fiebrigen Augen unverwandt auf mich gerichtet, während er zwischen meine Beine glitt und … 

Unwirsch stapfte ich über den kurzen Flur und verbat mir jeden weiteren Gedanken an den übergroßen Oger, der sich mein Bandkollege schimpfte. Nicht umsonst war ich bislang jeglicher Konfrontation, jeglichem Versuch Karyus über das Geschehene zu reden aus dem Weg gegangen. Ich wollte mich nicht erinnern, wollte nicht darüber reden, denn würde ich das tun, würde ich zugeben müssen, dass ich nur eine weitere Kerbe in seinem Eroberungsholz war. Gott, ich war so dumm gewesen. 

Kopfschüttelnd betrat ich das Bad, aus dem mir sogleich ein Schwall heißer, feuchter Luft entgegenkam. Für einen Moment verschlug es mir regelrecht den Atem, als mir natürlich sogleich der Duft von Karyus Duschgel und Parfüm in die Nase steigen musste, wie sollte es auch anders sein. Hatte ich schon einmal erwähnt, dass ich mein Leben hasste? Für eine Sekunde lehnte ich mich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Tür und atmete tief ein, dann jedoch straffte ich die Schultern und tat endlich das, wonach es mir seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit verlangte. 

~*~

Frisch geduscht, wieder angezogen und meine feuchten Zöpfe unter einer Wollmütze versteckt betrat ich eine ganze Weile später erst wieder unseren Aufenthaltsraum. Um ehrlich zu sein, rechnete ich damit, dass die Meute bereits gegangen war und keiner es für nötig gehalten hatte, sich noch von mir zu verabschieden. Wirklich gestört hätte mich das nun auch nicht, auch wenn es schon eigenartig gewesen wäre, immerhin würden wir uns bis Silvester nun nicht mehr sehen und wenigstens schöne freie Tage hätten sie mir ja wünschen können.  
Was sich nun jedoch vor meinen Augen ausbreitete, hätte ich liebend gerne nicht gesehen, wirklich nicht. Ich glaube, ich stand mit offenem Mund in der Tür und erst Karyus erboste Stimme riss mich aus meiner Erstarrung. 

„Hizumi! Ich schwör dir, wenn du mich nicht sofort losmachst, reiß ich dir den Kopf ab!“ 

„Tsuka, halt seine Beine fest, bevor er mir noch ein blaues Auge schlägt.“ 

Ich schluckte und war für einen langen Moment nicht fähig, irgendetwas zu tun. Nur schauen konnte ich, schauen und mich wundern, während Karyus Gekeife immer lauter und wütender wurde. Unser Leader hatte schon einen ganz roten Kopf, was sich unglaublich mit dem rosafarbenen Tape biss, das Hizumi gerade so kunstvoll um ihn wickelte und so dafür sorgte, dass der Große nur noch mühsam zappeln konnte. Das arme, unschuldige Ledersofa, das ich heute Mittag noch für ein Nickerchen genutzt hatte, wurde gerade zum Tatort eines Verbrechens und die Zeugen – Tsukasa und ich – schauten nur tatenlos dabei zu, wie Hizumi nun auch noch Karyus Knöchel zusammenband. Der Leader sah tatsächlich wie eine rosa Raupe aus, nur dass Raupen vermutlich einen weitaus kleineren Wortschatz an Beschimpfungen aufweisen konnten. Holla, da klingelten ja sogar mir die Ohren, aber endlich konnte ich mich aus meiner Erstarrung lösen und die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss ziehen. Immerhin musste ja nicht jeder gleich sehen, was meine Bandkollegen hier veranstalteten, auch wenn es Dank Karyu wohl nicht lange ein Geheimnis bleiben würde. Hatte der schon immer ein derart lautes Organ? War mir neu, um ehrlich zu sein. 

„Zero! Jetzt schau nicht wie ein Auto, sondern hilf mir gefälligst.“ 

Aha, jetzt hatte auch die Raupe bemerkt, dass sie mit Tsukasa und Hizumi, die gerade wie die kleinen Schulmädchen kicherten und ihr Werk begutachteten, nicht mehr alleine war. Nett, hatte ja lange genug gedauert. 

„Warum sollte ich?“, brummte ich daher auch nur, stellte meine Reisetasche ab und wollte mich gerade setzen, um mir das Schauspiel noch etwas länger anzusehen, da fiel mein Blick auf den Schal, den Karyu heute während der Show getragen hatte. 

„Warum? Wie, warum? Hast du noch nie was von Solidarität gehört? Ich reiße euch allen dreien den Arsch auf, das garantiere ich euch!“, keifte der Leader weiter ohne zu bemerken, wie meine Laune bei seinen Worten im freien Fall Richtung Keller stürzte. Heiße Wut kochte in mir hoch und ich verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. Wie konnte Karyu es wagen, so mit mir zu reden. 

„Ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir dieses Spielchen nicht schon gespielt …“, knurrte ich und registrierte mit einer gewissen Portion Genugtuung, dass nun wohl auch dem Leader aufgegangen war, was genau er soeben von sich gegeben hatte. 

„Zero …“ 

Oh ja, so sah ich ihn doch gleich viel lieber. Etwas eingeschüchtert und endlich auch mal leise. Ich sparte mir einen weiteren Kommentar und griff stattdessen nach dem dünnen Seidenschal. Mit einem ganz und gar bösartigen Zug um den Mund ging ich langsam auf ihn zu, den schwarzen Stoff demonstrativ durch meine Finger gleiten lassend.  
Für einen gänzlich irrationalen Augenblick flammte so etwas wie Hoffnung im Blick des Leaders auf, aber diese verschwand sogleich, als ich hinter das Sofa trat und ihm den Schal zwischen die Lippen schob. 

„Du hast jetzt erst mal Funkstille, mein Lieber“, raunte ich ihm ins Ohr und verknotete die Enden streng hinter seinem Kopf. „Uh, diese Ruhe.“

Tsukasa erwiderte mein Grinsen, während von Karyu nun nur noch unverständliches – und deutlich leiseres – Gebrabbel zu hören war. 

„Was ist das eigentlich für Zeug?“ Ich tippte auf das rosa Tape, das sich über Karyus Oberkörper zog und so seine Oberarme ebenso fixierte, wie den Rest seines Körpers. Die Handgelenke mussten hinter seinem Rücken festgemacht sein, die Oberschenkel waren zusammengebunden, genau wie die Waden und Knöchel. Meine beiden Bandkollegen hatten echt ganze Arbeit geleistet. „Wenn das normales Klebeband ist, reißt er euch wirklich den Kopf ab.“ Ich verzog das Gesicht, als ich mir vorstellte, das Zeug von nackter Haut entfernen zu müssen. Epilieren war dagegen vermutlich ein Spaziergang im Park. Wieder glitt mein Blick über Karyu, blieb kurz an den bittenden Augen hängen, die ein unangenehmes Kribbeln in meinem Magen auslösten, und wanderte dann schnell weiter über den Rest seines Körpers. Verdammt. Erst jetzt fiel mir bewusst auf, dass er tatsächlich nichts weiter am Leib trug, als das rosa Tape und eine enge, schwarze Shorts. 

Schnell richtete ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die andere Hälfte von D’espairsRay und eine meiner nachwachsenden Augenbrauen wanderte ein Stück höher, als ich Hizumi mit einer alten Polaroid Kamera in der Hand erblickte.  
Schnell duckte ich mich zur Seite, um nicht mit auf dem Bild zu sein und stellte mich neben unseren leise lachenden Sänger. 

„Du spielst mit deinem Leben, das ist dir bewusst, ja?“, erwähnte ich mal ganz nebenbei, sollte Hizumi selbst noch nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen sein, dass Karyus Rache schrecklich werden würde. 

„Ich weiß, aber wie hätte ich so eine Chance nicht nutzen können, wenn mir die Fans schon Bondage-Tape schenken. Und dann auch noch Rosanes?“ Hizumi strahlte mich regelrecht an und ich blickte zu dem Päckchen hinüber, das er mir vorhin noch so aufgeregt unter die Nase gehalten hatte. 

„Bondage-Tape?“ Das war also in der Kiste gewesen und nun schmunzelte auch ich wieder. War schon witzig, was unsere Fans uns so schenkten. 

„Hier.“ Hizumi hielt mir das Polaroid hin und ich griff danach, schüttelte es, um dem Entwickler auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Man konnte ja sagen, was man wollte, aber das Foto passte doch zumindest vom Thema her zum Image unserer Band. 

„Wir sollten das Bild als Inspiration fürs nächste Fotoshoot nehmen, was meint ihr?“ Ich grinste in die Runde, während Hizumi noch ein paar Aufnahmen aus anderen Blickwinkeln schoss. Karyu indes war verstummt und schaute uns nur tödlich beleidigt an. Ich verbat es mir Mitleid mit ihm zu haben und suhlte mich lieber noch ein paar Minuten länger in der Genugtuung, die sein wehrloser und gefesselter Anblick in mir hervorrief. Er hatte in meinen Augen wirklich jede Sekunde dieser Erniedrigung verdient. 

Eine Bewegung neben mir riss mich aus meinen racheerfüllten Gedanken und ich legte fragend die Stirn in Falten, als ich beobachten konnte, wie Tsukasa betont beiläufig in Hizumis Päckchen griff und eine weitere Rolle Klebeband – diesmal ein Schwarzes – daraus hervorzog. Reflexartig ging ich in Habachtstellung, immerhin wollte ich nicht so enden wie der große Oger, aber Tsukasa verstaute die Rolle nur auffällig unauffällig in seiner Umhängetasche und tat so, als wäre absolut nichts gewesen. Okay … wollte ich nun wirklich wissen, was unser Drummer mit dem Tape noch vorhatte? Nein, um ehrlich zu sein ganz gewiss nicht. Ich schärfte mir lediglich ein, in nächster Zeit weder mit ihm, noch mit Hizumi alleine zu sein. Sicher war sicher. 

„Denkst du nicht, du hast jetzt genug Bilder?“ Tsukasa legte einen Arm um Hizumis Schultern und nahm die Fotos entgegen, die der Sänger so eifrig geschossen hatte. „Ich muss schon sagen, Karyu, du bist ein wirklich fotogenes Modell. Willst du die Bilder auch mal sehen?“ Der Drummer trat näher und hielt der gefesselten Raupe die Fotos unter die Nase, sprang dann aber mit einem halb erschrockenen, halb amüsierten Laut zur Seite, als Karyu es tatsächlich schaffte selbst mit gefesselten Beinen nach ihm zu treten. „Er scheint deine Kunst nicht zu würdigen, Hizu.“ Die beiden lachten erneut los und auch ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ein Gutes hatte die ganze Sache hier, meine Laune war wieder gestiegen. 

„Scheint so.“ Hizumi kicherte, stellte die Kamera beiseite und schlüpfte in seine Jacke. „Dann lass uns gehen. Wer meine Kunst nicht zu würdigen weiß, kann sich bestimmt auch selbst befreien.“ 

Karyus geweitete Augen und das unverständliche Keifen waren derart komisch, dass nun auch ich herzhaft loslachen musste. Ich tat es Hizumi gleich, schlüpfte in meine Jacke und schulterte die Tasche, bevor wir zu Dritt den Aufenthaltsraum verließen. 

~*~

Bis wir in der Tiefgarage angekommen waren, hatte ich mir erfolgreich einreden können, dass Karyu es verdient hatte, dort oben im Aufenthaltsraum zu hocken und verzweifelt zu versuchen sich von dem Tape zu befreien. Aber je näher ich unserem Van kam, desto lauter wurde mein schlechtes Gewissen. 

„Ihr wollt ihn wirklich alleinlassen?“ Zweifelnd blickte ich in die Runde und erntete nur ein Schulterzucken von meinen beiden Kollegen. 

„Du machst dir wie immer viel zu viele Sorgen, Zero. Ich hab ihm mein Taschenmesser neben die Kamera gelegt, wenn er fertig ist, mich und die Welt zu verfluchen, wird er das schon finden.“ Hizumi grinste noch immer wie die Katze, die den Kanarienvogel gefressen hatte und auch Tsukasa erschien mir eher in Gedanken als auch nur im Ansatz besorgt. 

„Hizumi hat recht, was soll schon großartig passieren?“ 

„Er könnte von der Putzmannschaft vergewaltigt werden“, erwiderte ich mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln auf den Lippen, dachte mir jedoch insgeheim, dass das vielleicht gar nicht so weit hergeholt war. Hizumi gackerte erheitert und auch Tsukasa grinste, was mich darin bestätigte, dass die beiden tatsächlich rein gar nichts Negatives daran sahen, unseren Leader gefesselt und geknebelt in einem Raum zurückzulassen, in dem er jederzeit gefunden werden konnte. „Und es könnte unserem Ruf schaden“, setzte ich daher noch hinterher. 

„Welchem Ruf?“ Tsukasa zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Wir gelten doch sowieso als pervers und sexsüchtig, das würde Karyu also nur noch unterstreichen.“ 

„Okay.“ Ich ließ geschlagen die Schultern hängen und wollte mir durchs Haar fahren, stieß jedoch nur auf die Wollmütze. Vermutlich würden sie mich nun wieder als Bandmutti oder Glucke bezeichnen, aber ich konnte eben auch nicht aus meiner Haut. „Ich geh zurück und mach ihn los. Wir können ihn nicht einfach so da oben versauern lassen.“ 

Für einen Moment kehrte Stille ein, als sich die Blicke von Hizumi und Tsukasa gleichermaßen nachdenklich auf mich richteten, dann zuckten die beiden nur wieder synchron die Schultern und nickten. 

„Hizumi und ich fahren öffentlich, dann hast du später den Van.“ 

„Später?“ Ich kniff verärgert die Augen zusammen und funkelte Tsukasa an. „Was willst du andeuten?“ 

„Nichts.“ Der Drummer winkte ab, legte einen Arm um Hizumis Schulter und machte Anstalten die Rampe der Tiefgarage nach oben zu gehen. „Frohe Weihnachten.“ 

„Ja, viel Spaß und halt Karyu von seinen Mordgelüsten ab, sonst sieht es mit unserer Bandkarriere mau aus.“ 

„Gerade hätte ich vielmehr Lust, seine Mordgedanken noch anzufachen“, knurrte ich, bekam erneut aber nur heiteres Lachen zur Antwort. „Idioten.“ Deutlich miesgelaunt machte ich also wieder auf dem Absatz kehrt und stapfte die Stufen nach oben, um meinen Leader zu retten. Warum musste ich auch so ein ausgeprägtes Gewissen haben? Das war Karyu nicht einmal im Ansatz wert. 

~*~

„Hizumi?“

„Mh?“ 

„Denkst du wirklich, das war eine gute Idee? Was, wenn sie sich jetzt erst recht streiten?“ 

„Ach Quatsch. Zero muss nur ein bisschen seinen aufgestauten Frust loswerden, dann ist wieder alles in Ordnung. Und es ist ja nicht so, als würde Karyu das nicht aushalten können.“ 

„Na, ich weiß ja nicht.“ 

„Vertrau mir, Tsukasa, ich weiß was ich tue.“ 

„Das sagtest du auch, als wir Zero abgefüllt haben und nun siehst du ja, wohin das geführt hat.“ 

„Darum mache ich es ja auch wieder gut.“ 

„Das glaube ich erst, wenn die beiden wieder normal miteinander reden.“ 

Für einen Moment schwiegen die beiden Musiker, während sie aus der Tiefgarage ins Freie traten, wo der einsetzende Schneefall bereits die Grünanlagen mit einer dünnen, weißen Schicht überzogen hatte. 

„Hizu? Kommst du noch mit zu mir? Ich hab da eine Kleinigkeit, die ich dir zeigen will.“ 

„Ein Geschenk?“ 

„Sowas in der Art.“ 

„Okay.“  


	3. Das Weihnachtsgeschenk der ganz besonderen Art - Teil 2

Im Nachhinein wusste ich wirklich nicht mehr, warum ich plötzlich los gerannt war und immer zwei Stufen auf einmal genommen hatte, bis ich vollkommen außer Atem wieder vor der Tür des Aufenthaltsraums stand. Die Korridore waren genauso verlassen wie eben noch, als ich mit Hizumi und Tsukasa in die Tiefgarage gegangen war und auch durch die Tür hindurch konnte ich keine verdächtigen Geräusche hören. Hatte ich jetzt wirklich Angst gehabt Karyu könnte irgendwas passieren? Nicht, dass ich tatsächlich an mein Horrorszenario der –Putzkolonnen-Vergewaltiger glaubte, aber so verschnürt, wie mein Bandkollege war, könnte er auch stürzen und sich den Schädel einschlagen und alles nur, weil Hizumi mal wieder seine Späßchen mit ihm treiben musste. Ich lehnte mich der Tür gegenüber an die Wand und versuchte erst einmal wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

 

Warum war ich hier? Warum konnte ich nicht auch auf dem Nachhauseweg sein, so wie es Hizumi und Tsukasa ohne Zweifel schon längst waren, ohne weiter über die Sache nachgedacht zu haben? Warum musste ich mir ständig Sorgen um alle und jeden machen … Karyu allen voran? Das war nicht fair. Ich zog mir die Wollmütze vom Kopf, verstaute sie in meiner Jackentasche und hätte nun am liebsten die Hände in den Haaren vergraben, aber mit den Zöpfen war das nicht wirklich möglich.

 

Vermutlich wäre ich noch eine ganze Weile hier herumgestanden, ohne irgendetwas zu tun und hätte über die Ungerechtigkeit meines Lebens lamentiert, hätte ich aus dem Aufenthaltsraum nicht plötzlich ein dumpfes Poltern und Karyus zwar deutlich erboste, aber noch immer unverständliche Stimme gehört.

 

„Karyu?“ Ohne weiter nachzudenken, riss ich die Tür auf und fühlte mich beinahe wie in einem Déjà-vu gefangen. Zumindest stand erneut mein Mund einen kleinen Spalt offen und ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von dem lösen, was sich direkt vor meinen Augen befand. Karyu musste wohl versucht haben sich von der Ledercouch zu erheben, das allerdings mit eher weniger Erfolg, denn der Große kniete nun auf dem Boden vor dem Sofa. Mangels freier Hände, die er zum Abstützen hätte nutzen können, hielt er sich mit einer Schulter mehr oder weniger aufrecht, während sein Hintern wie eine Zielscheibe in die Höhe ragte.

Ich spürte, wie meine Augenbraue nervös zu zucken begann und das Bild der vergewaltigenden Putzleute immer klarere Züge in meinem Kopf annahm.

 

Karyus große Kulleraugen hatten sich bei meinem energischen Eintreten auf mich gerichtet und plötzlich gesellte sich zu dem nervösen Zucken noch ein immer stärker werdendes Kribbeln in meinem Magen, das sich langsam einen Weg in südlichere Gefilde bahnte.

 

Eigentlich hätte ich seinen Anblick amüsant finden sollen und wäre ich nicht ich, würde ich mich vermutlich schon vor Lachen auf dem Boden kugeln oder nach der Polaroid gegriffen haben, um auch diese Verrenkung seitens unserer gefesselten Leader-Raupe für die Nachwelt festzuhalten. Aber in meinem Kopf herrschte gerade nur gähnende Leere und ich konnte beinahe dabei zusehen, wie sich mein rationaler Verstand verabschiedete und den niederen Trieben Platz machte, die vieles mit Karyu anstellen wollten, nur helfen hatten sie nicht auf ihrer Agenda.

 

Betont ruhig klappte ich meinen Mund wieder zu und erwiderte kühl seinen Blick, bevor ich mich umdrehte und die Tür zuzog. Eine Sekunde des Durchatmens gönnte ich mir, in der mir der kleine silberne Schlüssel auffiel, der dort so unschuldig im Schloss steckte. Noch bevor ich mir dessen richtig bewusst geworden war, hatte ich nach ihm gegriffen, drehte ihn herum und verstaute ihn in meiner Hosentasche. Warum? Ich hatte keine Ahnung oder vielleicht hatte ich diese sogar, wollte sie mir zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt jedoch ganz gewiss nicht eingestehen.

 

Hinter mir hatte sich Karyu wohl von seinem ersten Schrecken erholt, denn nun glaubte ich so etwas wie „Zero, Gott sei Dank“ und „mach mich los, bitte“, aus seinem Genuschel heraushören zu können. Pfff, diese Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der er davon ausging, dass ich hier war, um ihm seinen knochigen Arsch zu retten, brachte mich schon wieder auf die Palme. Schnaubend drehte ich mich herum, ging auf ihn zu und schlug, begleitet von einem lauten Klatschen, mit der flachen Hand auf besagtes Hinterteil. Sein erschrockenes Japsen ging mir durch und durch und eine allzu bekannte Hitze begann sich in mir auszubreiten. Aber nicht nur diese, auch ein Grinsen machte sich auf meinem Gesicht breit, das der Große zum Glück nicht sehen konnte, hatte ich ihm doch erneut den Rücken zugekehrt.

 

„Hoch mit dir, dich kann man aber auch echt keine Minute alleine lassen, ohne dass du eine Gefahr für dich selbst bist“, verlangte ich mit erstaunlich kühler Stimme und zog mir die Jacke aus. Die Hausmeister der Halle sollten wirklich mal die Heizungen überprüfen, ging ja nicht an, wie warm es hier drinnen war. Die Jacke hängte ich über die Lehne eines Stuhls, den ich von seinem Platz vor dem großen Spiegel fortzog und ihn mit einigem Abstand vor das Sofa stellte, auf das sich Karyu soeben mit angestrengtem Keuchen fallen ließ. Gerade wollte ich mich setzen, da erblickte ich Hizumis Taschenmesser, das er unserem Leader tatsächlich wie angekündigt hiergelassen hatte, damit er sich aus seiner misslichen Lage befreien konnte. Löblich, löblich.

Ich schnappte mir das grüne Allzweckwerkzeug und hockte mich rittlings auf den Stuhl, sodass ich die Arme auf der Lehne verschränken und mein Kinn darauf abstützen konnte. Karyu schnaufte, als hätte er soeben einen Dauerlauf hinter sich gebracht und seine leicht geröteten Wangen vervollständigten das verruchte Bild, das er abgab, auf überaus ansprechende Weise. Ich biss mir auf die Innenseite meiner Wange, um auch ja nichts Falsches zu Sagen oder mir anmerken zu lassen, wie aufgewühlt ich mich gerade fühlte.

 

„So …“, begann ich und zwang mich, seinen Blick direkt zu erwidern. „Und jetzt zu uns. Glaubst du wirklich, ich wäre hier, um dir zu helfen, nach allem, was du dir geleistet hast?“ Seine Augen weiteten sich und sogleich begann er irgendwas vor sich hin zu brabbeln, was ich selbst dann nicht hätte verstehen wollen, hätte nicht der Schal zwischen seinen Lippen gesteckt. „Klappe zu, Karyu“, schnappte ich und er verstummte. Himmel, diese Genugtuung war beinahe süchtig machend. Ich schluckte und erhob mich wieder, nur um auch noch den letzten Abstand zwischen uns zu überbrücken und direkt vor ihm stehenzubleiben. „Ich hätte gehen sollen, genau wie Hizumi und Tsukasa. Ich hätte dich einfach hierlassen sollen, egal ob du dir beim Versuch dich zu befreien die Finger abschneidest oder doch von lüsternen Putzleuten vergewaltigt wirst.“ Bei meinen letzten Worten stieß Karyu einen undefinierten Laut aus, der sich in meinen Ohren beinahe wie ein Quieken anhörte. Wieder grinste ich, diesmal jedoch offen, sodass er meine Selbstzufriedenheit nur zu deutlich sehen konnte. „Aber nein …“, redete ich weiter und begann langsam vor ihm auf und ab zu gehen. „Ich bin zurückgekommen, weil ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht habe, obwohl du das ganz und gar nicht verdient hast.“ Wieder war ich vor ihm stehengeblieben und beugte mich nun vor, um ihn mit beiden Händen an den Schultern gegen die Lehne des Sofas zu pressen. Ein zischendes Einatmen war mein Lohn, die Lehne der Ledercouch war kalt, und ich nutzte es zu meinem Vorteil, dass Karyu gerade mit allem etwas sehr überfordert zu sein schien, um mich auf seinen Schoß zu setzen. „Also, um es auch für dich verständlich auszudrücken: Nein, Karyu, ich hab nicht vor dir zu helfen.“ Langsam klappte ich das Taschenmesser auf und konnte beobachten, wie ihm für einen Moment der Atem stockte, als er wohl versuchte eins und eins zusammenzuzählen. Ich hätte in diesem Augenblick nur zu gerne gewusst, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging, was er sich vorstellte und ob hübsche Horrorszenarien vor seinem inneren Auge Gestalt annahmen. Ich hoffte es, verdient hatte er diese allemal, obwohl es mich beinahe etwas kränkte, dass er mir allem Anschein nach wirklich zutraute irgendetwas gegen seinen Willen zu tun. Das würde ich nie, Rache hin oder her. Allerdings würde ich den Teufel tun und ihm das jetzt auf die Nase binden, denn ich hätte lügen müssen, hätte ich behauptet, dass mir sein erschrockener Gesichtsausdruck nicht eine gewisse Genugtuung bescherte.

                                                                        

„Zero …“, nuschelte er gedämpft, gefolgt von weiteren Sätzen, die jedoch so hastig gesprochen waren, dass ich sie nicht verstehen konnte. Ich hingegen betrachtete ihn nur stumm und kam ihm mit dem Messer immer näher. „Zero!“ Karyu zappelte, aber ich hatte damit schon gerechnet und presste nur meine Schenkel stärker gegen seine Beine, um mich nicht plötzlich auf dem Boden wiederzufinden.

 

„Halt still. Oder willst du, dass ich aus Versehen etwas abschneide, was du noch brauchst?“ Die Reaktion war augenblicklich, als er förmlich erstarrte und sich wohl nicht einmal mehr zu atmen traute, während ich mit der Spitze des Messers seinen Oberkörper hinabglitt. „So ist's brav.“ Schnurrte ich und drückte an seinem Bauch etwas stärker zu, was ihm erneut einen quietschenden Laut entlockte. Himmel, das machte Spaß, ehrlich mal. Ich musste mich schon zusammenreißen, um nicht lauthals loszulachen. Er kaufte mir mein Schauspiel tatsächlich ab. „Mmmh“, brummte ich nachdenklich, als mir gerade eine Idee in den Sinn gekommen war. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, was ich mit dir vorhabe?“ Karyu schüttelte den Kopf und japste nach Atem, als ihm nun wohl endgültig die Luft ausging. „Nicht mal eine Vermutung, hu? Wie einfallslos.“ Ich seufzte, als wäre ich tatsächlich enttäuscht von seinem Mangel an Einfallsreichtum und erhob mich wieder. Noch bevor er jedoch erleichtert durchatmen konnte, beugte ich mich über ihn und durchtrennte mit zwei schnellen Schnitten die Säume seiner Shorts. Ein beherzter Griff und ein Ruck und Karyu saß, wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte, nur mit dem rosafarbenen Klebeband verziert, vor mir. „Aber ich will mal nicht so sein und es dir verraten.“ Ein zuckersüßes Lächeln zierte meine Lippen, als ich ihm noch einmal ganz nahe kam, um in sein Ohr wispern zu können. „Ich werde deine wehrlose Lage jetzt genauso ausnutzen, wie du es bei mir gemacht hast.“ Sein entgeisterter Gesichtsausdruck war wirklich Gold wert und ich verbiss mir ein weiteres Grinsen, tätschelte ihm stattdessen die Wange, bevor ich den unnützen Stoff hinter mich warf und dann zu seinem Kleiderhaufen hinüberging, der achtlos auf dem Boden lag. „Irgendwie bin ich mir fast sicher, dass du etwas dabei hast, was wir nun gut gebrauchen können.“ Ich wühlte in seiner Hosentasche herum und als ich dort nicht fündig wurde, griff ich mir den Geldbeutel und klappte diesen auf. Und natürlich, dort war das, was ich gesucht hatte. Triumphierend hielt ich die beiden Plastiktütchen so, dass er sie auch gut sehen konnte. „Allzeit bereit, was? Du änderst dich wirklich nie.“ Ich schnaubte abwertend und ging wieder zum Sofa, auf das ich die zwei Briefchen fallen ließ. Karyu indes blickte mich stumm, aber mit einer anhaltenden Fassungslosigkeit an, die den Teil in mir, der sich noch immer gekränkt fühlte und sich rächen wollte, wie der Gesang einer Sirene ansprach. Himmel, würde mein lieber Bandkollege auch nur einen Bruchteil der Gedanken kennen, die mir gerade durch den Kopf huschten, würde er vermutlich panikerfüllt versuchen das Weite zu suchen. Gut, dass die Gedanken frei waren und niemand sie hören konnte.

 

Mit einer lapidaren Bewegung trat ich mir die Schuhe von den Füßen und streifte mir die Socken ab, was der Große mit einer fragend hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte. Ich grinste nur und konnte mir die Frage nicht verkneifen, ob er allen Ernstes dachte, ich würde bluffen. Wieder weiteten sich seine Augen, als ich mir nun mein Oberteil über den Kopf zog, es achtlos fallen ließ und meinen Gürtel öffnete.

 

„Zero …“, nuschelte er erneut und ich schaute ihm wieder ins Gesicht, über das nun derart viele Emotionen huschten, dass ich keine von ihnen wirklich erfassen konnte. Unglauben war unter ihnen, genauso wie ein gewisses Interesse und ein Anflug von Panik, den ich überaus gerne sah. „Das kannst du nicht machen … nicht so.“ Ich hatte Mühe ihn zu verstehen, aber weniger, weil der Knebel ihn noch immer am deutlichen Sprechen hinderte, sondern weil mein Blut derart laut in meinen Ohren rauschte. Fuck, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es mich so überaus anmachen würde Karyu so zu sehen. Hilflos mir ausgeliefert und dennoch zeigte sein Körper erste Anzeichen davon, dass er meinem Vorhaben deutlich weniger abgeneigt war, als mir seine Worte gerade weißmachen wollten.

 

„Und warum nicht?“, zischte ich und zog mit einer unwirschen Geste meinen Gürtel aus den Schlaufen der Jeans, der Knopf und der Reißverschluss folgten, bis ich nur noch in meiner Shorts vor ihm stand. „Warum sollte ich das nicht tun, mh Karyu? Hat dich mein betrunkener Zustand etwa davon abgehalten?“

 

„Ich war selbst betrunken!“, schrie er gegen seinen Knebel an, erwiderte meinen Blick aus wilden Augen und hatte sich sogar ein Stück nach vorn gebeugt, um seinen Worten mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Aber nicht das, was er sagte berührte mich auf eine seltsame Art und Weise, sondern die Intensität in seinem Blick, die noch so viel mehr aussagte. Hätte ich darüber nachdenken können, hätte ich mich einen Idioten geschimpft, aber ich handelte schneller, als ich denken konnte und zog ihm den Schal aus dem Mund, bis er wie ein lockeres Band um seinen Hals hing. Karyu seufzte und leckte sich über die Lippen, die ganz trocken und wund wirkten. „Ich war an dem Abend doch selbst nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig, Zero. Und du … du warst so, so … verführerisch … ich konnte mich einfach nicht länger zurückhalten.“ Seine Ehrlichkeit verblüffte mich, auch wenn der skeptische Teil in mir der festen Überzeugung war, dass er mich lediglich um seinen langen Finger zu wickeln versuchte.

 

Ohne den Blick von seinen bittenden Augen lösen zu können, legte ich beide Hände an den Bund meines letzten Kleidungsstücks und ließ auch dieses zu Boden fallen, bevor ich mich erneut auf seinen Schoß hockte. Meine Hände fanden ihren Platz auf seinem Oberkörper und ich fühlte sein Herz, wie es schnell und hart gegen den Brustkorb hämmerte. Ein selbstgefälliges Schmunzeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen, als ich mich vorbeugte, um in sein Ohr flüstern zu können.

 

„Du dachtest allen Ernstes, ich würde deine Hilflosigkeit ausnutzen und meinen Spaß mit dir haben, was? Karyu, Karyu. Du solltest wirklich nicht immer von dir auf andere schließen.“ Ich biss ihm nicht gerade sanft ins Ohrläppchen und grinste nun breit, als er ein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen von sich gab. Richtig so, nur weil er mich eben etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte, hieß das ja nicht, dass ich ihn nun einfach so vom Haken lassen würde. „Aber weißt du, was ich erstaunlich finde?“

 

„N… Nein?“

 

„Dass dein kleiner Freund wohl so rein gar nichts gegen diese Vorstellung hätte.“ Vielsagend blickte ich zwischen uns, wo Karyus Männlichkeit sich neugierig nach oben reckte. Täuschte ich mich oder vertiefte sich gerade das Rot auf seinen Wangen? „Benutzt du eigentlich auch mal deinen Kopf zum Denken?“ Ich rollte mit den Augen und richtete mich wieder auf, um nach einem der Tütchen neben mir zu greifen. Mit einem Ruck öffnete ich es und gab mir ein wenig des Gleitgels auf die Finger. Meine Rechte verkrallte sich in Karyus Haar, zog seinen Kopf unsanft nach hinten und entblößte einladend seine Kehle, während ich mir ein Keuchen verbiss, als ich den ersten glitschigen Finger in mich gleiten ließ. „Sag, dass du es willst. Gib zu, das dich die Vorstellung scharf macht, von mir benutzt zu werden.“ Nun doch leise seufzend leckte ich über seinen Hals, schabte mit den Zähnen über den hervorstehenden Adamsapfel und knabberte leicht an der dünnen Haut seines Kiefers. „Komm schon, gib zu, dass du ein schwanzgesteuerter Perverser bist, der es geil findet mein lebendiges Spielzeug zu sein.“ Karyu wimmerte, als ich mit der Zunge in sein Ohr stippte, das Läppchen zwischen meine Lippen sog und sacht mit den Zähnen darüber schabte. „Nnngh, los jetzt, gib es zu, wir wissen beide, dass es so ist“, keuchte ich nun vollkommen ungeniert, als dem ersten Finger ein zweiter folgte und ich mich genüsslich zu weiten begann.

 

„J… Ja“, japste er und ich lockerte meinen Griff in den blonden Strähnen, um ihm wieder ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

 

„Ja, was?“

 

„Zero, verdammt.“ Er rang sichtlich mit sich, bevor die Worte regelrecht aus ihm heraussprudelten. „Ja, ich finde es geil, und ja, ich will, dass du mich benutzt. Ich kann dir nicht widerstehen, nie, nicht einmal jetzt.“

 

Okay, das war nun zwar deutlich mehr, als ich hatte hören wollen, aber wieder verschlug mir seine unverblümte Aufrichtigkeit den Atem.

 

„Ich bin nicht eine deiner Eroberungen“, stellte ich unvermittelt klar und erwiderte ernst seinen Blick, während ich das zweite Tütchen öffnete, um ihm das Kondom überzustreifen.

 

„Das warst du nie.“

 

Ich verengte die Augen, wollte ihm erneut nicht glauben und vielleicht hätte ich spätestens jetzt noch die Chance gehabt das alles hier abzubrechen. Ich hätte aufstehen können, ihn einen Dummkopf nennen, weil er auf meine Scharade hereingefallen war. Ich hätte ihn befreien können und nach Hause fahren, um so zu tun, als hätte es diese Augenblicke zwischen uns nie gegeben. Aber ich konnte nicht, alles in mir verlangte danach ihn wieder zu spüren, meine Erinnerungen an seinen Körper wachzurufen, die mir der Alkohol geraubt hatte. Ich wollte ihn, wollte diesen dummen, triebgesteuerten, egoistischen Idioten, der sich mein Freund nannte.

 

„Karyu.“ Später würde ich bestreiten, dass mir sein Name, einem Aufseufzen gleich, über die Lippen gekommen war, als ich mich langsam auf seine Härte sinken ließ. Er hingegen hatte weitaus weniger Hemmungen, stöhnte laut und befreit auf, während ich nur genüsslich den Kopf in den Nacken legte und der Gänsehaut nachspürte, die meine langen Zöpfe verursachten, als sie über meinen unteren Rücken kitzelten. Verdammt, Karyu fühlte sich gut an, zu gut, wenn man mich fragte. Fest biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe, als ich meine Muskulatur anspannte, um ihn noch inniger spüren zu können. Oh ja, fuck, das war wirklich gut. Fast wünschte ich mir seine großen Hände herbei, sehnte mich danach, dass sie mein Becken packten und mich hielten, mich so dirigierten, wie er mich haben wollte. Fest presste ich die Lider zusammen, als diese Vorstellung eine neuerliche Hitzewelle durch meine Adern jagte.

 

„Mach meine Hände los, bitte. Ich will dich anfassen können“, riss mich Karyus Stimme aus meiner genussvollen Starre, als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, und warme Lippen kosten verführerisch über meinen Hals, jagten dem ersten gleich einen weiteren Schauer hinterher. Unwillig richtete ich mich wieder auf, haderte sogar einige Sekunden mit mir, ob ich seiner Forderung nachgeben sollte, drückte ihn dann aber resolut in die Polster zurück.

 

„Nein, das Spiel hier spielen wir nach meinen Regeln und du hast darin ganz gewiss keine Ansprüche zu stellen, verstanden?“ Ich funkelte ihn scharf an, was tatsächlich Wirkung zeigte, denn er nickte nur und wirkte sogar ein wenig eingeschüchtert. Mmmh, gut so, daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen. „Brav“, lobte ich und strich ihm zärtlich den fransigen Pony aus der Stirn. Langsam begann ich mein Becken kreisen zu lassen, küsste hin und wieder sein Gesicht – Wange, Stirn, Kinn, alles was ich erreichen konnte, bevor ich mir seinen Oberkörper vornahm. Jetzt, da ich ihm so nahe war, konnte ich einige verblasste Male dort ausmachen, die beinahe aussahen, wie … Ich erstarrte, was ein unwilliges Murren seinerseits nach sich zog, und stierte ihn aus verengten Augen an. „Von wem sind die?“ Ich kratzte über einen der Knutschflecke und war mir in diesem Moment tatsächlich nicht bewusst, wie eifersüchtig ich klingen musste.

 

„Von dir“, murmelte Karyu und ein feines Lächeln zierte seine vollen Lippen. Ich hingegen schnaubte nur und senkte den Kopf, damit er den Anflug der Verlegenheit nicht sehen konnte, der mich soeben überkam. Lieber machte ich mich daran, akribisch jeden einzelnen der blassrosa Flecken wieder aufzufrischen, bis sich eine ganze Reihe von ihnen rot leuchtend über seine Brust zog. Die Laute, die ich Karyu dabei entlockte, waren wie Musik in meinen Ohren, besonders, als ich mich wieder auf ihm zu bewegen begann.

 

„Zero …“

 

Himmel, ich liebte es, wenn er meinen Namen so stöhnte und spürte, wie ich mich mehr und mehr vergaß. Ich rekelte mich katzengleich auf ihm, rieb meine Wange gegen seine immer heißer werdende Haut und berührte mich selbst, alles, um immer mehr von diesen herrlichen Empfindungen spüren zu können. Ob es beim ersten Mal mit ihm genauso gewesen war? Oder war es besser gewesen, weil er mich hatte berühren können?

 

Irgendwann hatte ich die Hände hinter seinem Nacken verschränkt, bewegte mich nun immer schneller, immer heftiger auf ihm, während sich unser fliegender Atem vermischte, so nahe waren sich unsere Münder. Aber bislang hatte ich es noch nicht über mich bringen können ihn zu küssen, auch wenn alles in mir danach verlangte. Und auch jeden Versuch seinerseits meine Lippen für sich zu erobern hatte ich vereitelt. So auch jetzt, aber dafür spürte ich nun Karyus Zähne an meinem Hals und dann ein hinreißendes Saugen, als er mir doch tatsächlich ebenfalls einen Knutschfleck verpasste. Ich hätte ihn wegschieben sollen, was fiel ihm ein, mich so zu zeichnen, aber Himmel, es fühlte sich so gut an.

 

„Mehr“, rutschte mir heraus und sogleich spürte ich, wie Karyu die Fersen in den Boden drückte, um mir mit dem Becken so gut wie es ihm möglich war entgegenzukommen. „Oh ja, Karyu, so gut~.“ Meine Linke kratzte über seinen Oberkörper und die Rechte verkrallte sich in seinem Nacken, als ich unser Tempo erneut anzog. Sein Stöhnen war herrlich ungehemmt, schickte mir heiße Blitze direkt in die Lenden, die sich noch verstärkten, als ich meine Hand um meine pochende Erregung schloss. „Nnnhg, ja!“ Ich spürte meinen Höhepunkt näher rücken und als Karyu und ich gleichzeitig unsere Positionen ein Stückchen änderten, keuchte ich heiser auf. „Genau da, fuck ja, nicht aufhören, Karyu, bitte nicht aufhören.“ Ich brabbelte sinnloses Zeug, aber hätte mich in diesem Moment nicht einmal davon abhalten können, selbst wenn mein Leben davon abhängen würde. Immer wieder kamen mir Ermutigungen über die Lippen, Bekundungen, wie gut er mir tat, wie herrlich sich alles anfühlte, bis schlussendlich einfach alles zu viel wurde.

Unaufhörlich rollte die Welle meiner Erlösung über mich hinweg und ich schaffte es gerade so noch meinen Aufschrei gegen seinen Hals zu verbergen, nicht allzu sanft in die klamme Haut zu beißen, bevor ich mich zitternd zwischen unsere Bäuche ergoss. Karyu japste in einer Mischung aus Lust und Schmerz und ich brachte wenigstens noch so viel Kraft auf, um beinahe entschuldigend über die verletzte Stelle zu lecken. Mit einem leisen Seufzen sackte ich gegen seinen Oberkörper und spürte, wie sich langsam aber sicher ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf meine Lippen legte. Einige Male ruckte er mir noch angestrengt entgegen, bevor ich spüren konnte, wie seine Männlichkeit in mir zuckte, als auch er seinem Höhepunkt erlag. Sein befreites Stöhnen hallte von den Wänden der Garderobe wieder, schickte einen letzten Schauer durch meinen ausgelaugten Körper, bevor eine ganze Weile nichts weiter zu hören war, als unser Atem, der langsam wieder ruhig und gleichmäßig wurde.

 

Erst, als mich eine Gänsehaut packte, weil es im Raum immer kälter zu werden schien, richtete ich mich schweren Herzens auf. Auch wenn ich es nicht zugeben wollte, so an Karyu gekuschelt dazusitzen, seine Nähe und Wärme zu spüren, war unglaublich angenehm. Und genau diese Erkenntnis führte mir nur zu deutlich vor Augen, was ich gerade getan hatte. Gut, ich hatte meine Rache bekommen, zumindest so halbwegs. Ich hatte auch deutlich gemacht, dass ich ganz gewiss keine seiner Eroberungen war, aber was nun? Ich betrachtete ihn, musterte sein Gesicht, das nun so entspannt wirkte. Mir schoss durch den Kopf, wie hübsch er war, nicht klassisch schön, aber gerade jetzt unglaublich attraktiv mit seinen verwuschelten Haaren und dem leichten Lächeln auf den vollen Lippen. Lippen, die ich nun nur zu gerne küssen würde. Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich plötzlich direkt in seine Augen blickte und die Sanftheit, die ich darin zu erkennen glaubte, verschlug mir den Atem. Seine Lippen teilten sich, aber noch bevor ein Laut sie hätte verlassen können, hatte ich meinen Mund auf seinen gepresst. Ich wollte jetzt nicht reden, Worte würden alles nur verkomplizieren, dieses seltsame Etwas zerstören, das gerade zwischen uns herrschte, da war ich mir sicher.

 

Nach all dem, was ich mit ihm gerade erlebt hatte, hätte ich nicht geglaubt, dass sich ein simpler Kuss so gut, so richtig anfühlen konnte. Ohne, dass ich es hätte verhindern können, löste sich ein leises Seufzen aus meiner Kehle, als sich seine Zunge einen Weg in meinen Mund suchte und sanft gegen meine stupste. Ein Schauer prickelte über meinen Rücken, der rein gar nichts mit meinem abkühlenden Körper zu tun hatte, und meine Finger fanden wie automatisch ihren Weg in sein Haar, kämmten durch die klammen Strähnen. Wieder und wieder trafen sich unsere Münder, Lippen streichelten einander und Zungen umgarnten sich, bis ich mich erst eine kleine Ewigkeit später wieder von ihm löste.

Karyu leckte sich über die geröteten Lippen und sah plötzlich so ernst aus, wie ich ihn den ganzen Abend über noch nicht gesehen hatte.

 

„Ich wollte schon seit Tagen mit dir darüber reden, aber du bist mir immer aus d…“

 

Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung hatte ich ihm den Schal wieder zwischen die Lippen geschoben und lehnte nun mit der Stirn gegen seine.

 

„Nicht …“, flehte ich beinahe, „du versaust nur alles, wenn du jetzt redest.“ Meine Stimme war nur ein heiseres Wispern, als meine Lippen sich hauchzart auf seine Wange legten und ein letztes Mal seine Nähe suchten. Nur langsam erhob ich mich von seinem Schoß, verzog das Gesicht, als er aus mir glitt und sich plötzlich eine fast unerträgliche Leere in mir breitmachen wollte. „Tut mir leid.“ Noch einmal streichelte ich sanft durch sein verwuscheltes Haar, dann drehte ich ihm den Rücken zu. Seine zerstörte Shorts musste als Handtuchersatz herhalten, mit dem ich mir flüchtig die Spuren unseres Tuns vom Körper rieb, bevor ich beinahe hektisch in meine Kleider stieg.

 

Die ganze Zeit über hatte Karyu geschwiegen und auch jetzt, als ich mich wieder zu ihm herumdrehte blickte er mich lediglich aus seinen großen Augen an, in denen ich so etwas wie Traurigkeit zu erkennen glaubte. Aber ich durfte jetzt nicht schwach werden, er hatte diese kleine Abreibung verdient und um mir diesen Umstand auch selbst noch einmal vor Augen zu führen, griff ich nach der Polaroid Kamera und schoss ein letztes Foto.

 

„Das hier bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis“, sprach ich leise und meine Stimme hörte sich selbst in meinen Ohren kalt und abgeklärt an. „Nur ein Wort zu Hizumi, Tsukasa oder irgendjemandem und das Bild hier findet seinen Weg ins Internet.“ Ich schüttelte den Abzug, blickte kurz darauf und hielt ihn Karyu dann unter die Nase. „Haben wir uns verstanden?“

 

Resigniert ließ er die Schultern hängen und nickte, lehnte sich dann im Sofa zurück und schloss die Augen. Plötzlich wirkte er erschöpft und müde und um ehrlich zu sein, fühlte ich mich genauso. Von meiner Euphorie war nichts geblieben außer der fade Nachgeschmack der Erkenntnis, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Ich schulterte meine kleine Reisetasche und packte das Foto zu dem anderen, das Hizumi früher am Abend gemacht hatte. Gerade als ich den Reißverschluss zuziehen wollte, hielt ich inne, betrachtete die Rolle rosafarbenes Bondage-Tape und steckte es dann ebenfalls ein.

 

Langsam näherte ich mich dem Sofa, verbat es mir jedoch Karyu erneut zu mustern oder weiter über alles nachzudenken. Das Taschenmesser lag aufgeklappt und vergessen neben ihm, also nahm ich es an mich und durchtrennte zumindest das Klebeband, welches seine Oberarme fixierte, immerhin war das vermutlich die Fessel, von der er sich selbst am schlechtesten würde befreien können. Das Tape ließ ich achtlos zu Boden fallen und schob ihm den Messergriff vorsichtig zwischen die Finger.

 

„Versuch dir nichts abzuschneiden, wir brauchen deine Finger noch.“ Ein mattes Lächeln hatte ich noch für ihn übrig, dann verließ ich den Raum, ohne mich noch einmal nach ihm umzusehen. Von außen verschloss ich die Tür, schob den Schlüssel unter dem Spalt hindurch und verharrte dann gewiss eine geschlagene Minute vor der Garderobe, bevor ich endlich genug Kraft aufbringen konnte, um die Halle und Karyu hinter mir zu lassen.


	4. Ich … hab da noch eine Kleinigkeit für dich

„Zero, kommst du? Das Essen ist da!“

 

„J… Ja~ha!“ Beinahe wäre mir die Schachtel auf den Boden gefallen, so sehr war ich zusammengezuckt, als sich Karyus Stimme plötzlich einen Weg durch meine Erinnerungen bahnte. Schnaubend, immerhin war ich normalerweise weder schreckhaft, noch verfiel ich in Tagträumereien, stopfte ich das Foto zurück in die Kiste. Aber bevor ich den Deckel schloss, betrachtete ich es noch einmal. Hatte ich meinem Freund damals allen Ernstes damit gedroht es ins Netz zu stellen? Und noch viel Wichtiger … hatte er mir diesen Bluff tatsächlich abgenommen? Ich schmunzelte, auch wenn ich mich noch zu genau daran erinnern konnte, dass mir nach den Ereignissen dieses Abends alles andere als zum Lachen zumute gewesen war.

Aber Karyu wäre nicht Karyu, hätte er mich von dem Moment an einfach in Ruhe gelassen, bis Gras über die Sache gewachsen war. Nein, natürlich nicht. Wäre vermutlich auch viel zu einfach gewesen. Stattdessen hatte es, kaum war ich vom Kurzurlaub bei meiner Familie zurückgekehrt, an meiner Wohnungstür geklingelt und kein anderer als der große Dummkopf höchstpersönlich war vor ihr gestanden. Die ganzen Tage über hatte ich so angestrengt versucht eben nicht an ihn zu denken und innerhalb einer Sekunde waren meine Bemühungen zunichtegemacht worden. Karyu hatte eben schon immer die göttliche Gabe besessen mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen und das hatte er auch an diesem lange zurückliegenden Tag wieder einmal eindrucksvoll bewiesen.

 

Mit einem beherzten Ruck stopfte ich die Schachtel zurück in den Schrank – diesmal sogar ohne halb von Papieren begraben zu werden – und wollte schon das Arbeitszimmer hinter mir lassen, als mir die Rolle rosa Tape auffiel, die ich in aller Eile vergessen hatte zurück in die Kiste zu stecken. Ich rollte mit den Augen, vor allem weil Karyu erneut nach mir rief.

 

„Ich komm ja schon. Du wirst schon nicht vom Fleisch fallen.“

 

„Hast du ‘ne Ahnung“, kam nur leidend zurück, also steckte ich die Rolle kurzerhand in die Bauchtasche meines Kapuzenpullovers und trabte die Stufen nach unten. Karyu stand wieder am Treppenabsatz und blickte zu mir auf, was mich zwangsläufig an die Szene erinnerte, als er vor so vielen Jahren verunsichert, aber irgendwie auch entschlossen vor mir gestanden war und mit mir hatte reden wollen. Damals hatte er mich auch so treuherzig angesehen, dass ich zu meiner Schande nicht anders gekonnt hatte, als ihn hereinzulassen. Nicht, dass wir im Anschluss tatsächlich viel geredet, geschweige denn unsere Probleme aus der Welt geschafft hätten, aber auf lange Sicht schienen wir damals irgendetwas richtig gemacht zu haben, auch wenn ich lange daran gezweifelt hatte.

 

„…ro? Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken, mh?“

 

Ich blinzelte und hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich unten angekommen war und mich nun nur noch eine Stufe von meinem Freund trennte. Ich grinste schief und legte meine Arme locker um seinen Hals.

 

„Das würdest du wohl gerne wissen, was?“ Mit einem unhörbaren Seufzen schmiegte ich mich gegen ihn und fing seine Lippen in einem trägen Kuss ein. „Ich wusste es“, stellte ich jedoch fast augenblicklich fest, als ich die schokoladige Süße auf meiner Zunge schmeckte. „Du konntest wieder einmal nicht warten und hast genascht, obwohl das Essen schon auf dem Weg war. Und da willst du mir vorjammern, dass du halb am Verhungern bist.“

 

„Ich wachse noch“, scherzte Karyu mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Außerdem, wenn meine Lieblingssüßigkeit schon einfach so verschwindet, muss ich mir eben mit Schokolade behelfen.“

 

„Du alter Schleimer wächst höchstens noch in die Breite.“ Ich schüttelte versucht resigniert den Kopf, konnte mir aber ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen, was ich allerdings so halb gegen seine Halsbeuge verbarg. Ich atmete seinen vertrauten Geruch ein und unwillkürlich festigte ich meine Umarmung. Verdammt, nun war ich doch tatsächlich ein wenig melancholisch gestimmt – ein Gemütszustand, den ich so gar nicht leiden konnte. Darum rechnete ich es Karyu auch hoch an, dass er einfach mal den Mund hielt und mir nur einen Kuss aufs Haar drückte.

 

„Liebe dich“, flüsterte ich so leise, dass ich fast glaubte er hätte mich nicht verstanden, bis sich seine Arme mindestens genauso fest um meine Mitte legten und mich noch näher an ihn drückten. Wieder spürte ich seine Lippen, diesmal nah an meinem Ohr.

 

„ich dich auch“, wisperte er und dann verlor ich plötzlich den Boden unter den Füßen, als er mich einfach so auf seine Arme nahm.

 

„Du nutzt wirklich jede Gelegenheit, um mir am Arsch herumzugrabbeln“, murrte ich, schlang aber locker die Beine um seine Hüften und genoss diese intime Nähe zu ihm mehr, als ich mir selbst gegenüber zugeben wollte. Karyu tätschelte mir daraufhin nur eindeutig provokant über die rechte Pobacke, was ich mit einem kurzen Biss in seine Halsbeuge belohnte. Sein leises Brummen, das deutlich genießend wurde, als ich meine Lippen nunmehr sanft über dieselbe Stelle wandern ließ, bescherte mir eine kleine Gänsehaut, die mir überaus angenehm über den Rücken rann. Die Erinnerungen an dieses lang vergangene Weihnachten hatten wohl nicht nur die Melancholie in mir wachgerufen, sondern auch bestimmte Gelüste ganz anderer Art. Ich schnaubte über mich selbst belustigt und hob meinen Kopf wieder aus seinem zeitweiligen Versteck, um meinem Oktopus ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

 

„Bist du nicht eigentlich zu alt, um mich durch die Gegend zu tragen?“, wollte ich dann doch mal wissen und schaute ihn mit forschend hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

 

„Um dich auf Händen zu tragen, mein Schatz, bin ich nie zu alt.“ Karyu lächelte derart breit, dass er aussah wie ein zu groß geratener Lausejunge, der er zweifelsohne auch war. Himmel, ich liebte es, wenn er das tat und trotzdem schnippte ich ihm ganz leicht gegen die Nase.

 

„Du verbringst momentan eindeutig zu viele Abende mit Tsukasa, wenn sein Süßholzraspeln nun schon dermaßen auf dich abfärbt.“

 

„Ich meine das vollkommen ernst.“

 

„Na klar.“

 

„Wirklich.“

 

„Karyu?“

 

„Mh?“

 

„Halt einfach die Klappe.“ Lächelnd verschloss ich seine Lippen erneut mit einem kleinen Kuss und bedeutete ihm dann, dass er mich herunterlassen sollte, als wir im Wohnzimmer angelangt waren. Der Duft unseres Weihnachtsmals stieg mir in die Nase und erst jetzt merkte ich, wie hungrig ich eigentlich war. Karyu musste unseren kleinen Esstisch aus der Küche geholt haben, denn dieser stand nun neben unserem Weihnachtsbäumchen vor dem Fenster und war sogar richtig festlich eingedeckt.

 

„Wow“, entkam es mir, als ich meinen Blick darüber gleiten ließ. Die rote Tischdecke und die pummeligen Weihnachtsmänner, die zwei weiße Stabkerzen in ihren Händen hielten, stammten bestimmt aus dem amerikanischen Deko-Laden, den Karyu öfter mal besuchte. Und auch das silberne Sternen-Konfetti passte prima zum vorherrschenden Kitsch.

Nun gut, ich musste zugeben, dass ich das ganze Zeug kitschig finden wollte, aber irgendwie überwog gerade meine Freude darüber, dass der Große sich so viel Mühe gegeben hatte und das, wo ich ihm zumindest gedanklich doch unterstellt hatte, dass er nur faul auf dem Sofa herum lümmeln würde, während ich im Arbeitszimmer gewesen war.

„Du hast dich ja ordentlich ins Zeug gelegt“, lobte ich daher auch sichtlich erfreut und lehnte mich für einen kurzen Moment noch einmal gegen seine Seite.

 

„Gefällt es dir?“

 

Ich summte zustimmend und stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken.

 

„Lass uns Essen, mh?“

 

„Na endlich, ich dachte schon du willst mich noch länger warten lassen.“ Karyu rieb sich über seinen knurrenden Bauch und wollte sich wohl gerade setzen, da schien ihm noch was eingefallen zu sein.

„Ich hab den Wein vergessen … Bin gleich zurück.“ Lächelnd blickte ich meinem Chaoten hinterher, wie er mit wenigen großen Schritten das Wohnzimmer durchmaß und in der Küche verschwand.

„Ach ja, Zero?“ Sein Kopf tauchte noch einmal im Türrahmen auf. „Hizumi und Tsukasa haben uns geschrieben, um frohe Weihnachten zu wünschen, könntest du ihnen zurückschreiben?“

 

„Technikmuffel“, schnaubte ich, griff allerdings schon nach Karyus Smartphone auf dem Wohnzimmertischchen.

 

„Gar nicht, du tippst nur schneller!“, rief er aus der Küche und dann hörte ich leises Klappern und das Klirren von Gläsern.

 

„Ja, ja.“ Schmunzelnd überflog ich die Nachricht unserer Freunde, tippte eine schnelle Antwort und wollte sie gerade abschicken, als mir noch etwas einfiel. Ich riskierte einen flüchtigen Blick in Richtung Küche, aber Karyu schien noch beschäftigt zu sein. Gut so. Ungesehen zog ich die rosa Rolle Klebeband aus der Bauchtasche meines Kapuzenpullovers, fotografierte diese und packte das Bild als Anhang an meine Nachricht.

 

>> Kennt ihr die noch? <<, tippte ich und endete mit, >> Genießt euren freien Abend, Karyu und ich werden es sicher tun. << Übers ganze Gesicht grinsend schickte ich die Nachricht ab, verstaute das Tape wieder sicher in meinem Oberteil und hatte mich gerade rechtzeitig an den Tisch gesetzt, als mein Freund wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam.

 

~*~

 

Mit angenehm vollem Magen und ein kleines bisschen beschwipst vom Wein und dem Punsch, den Karyu vorhin noch gezaubert hatte, saß ich durchaus zufrieden neben ihm auf dem Sofa. Sein Arm lag warm über meinen Schultern und ich hatte mich ein wenig an ihn gekuschelt, während ich den recht unweihnachtlichen Action-Streifen im Fernsehen eher desinteressiert verfolgte. Der Große hatte sich in die flauschige Wolldecke mit Kuhfleckenmuster gekuschelt, die ich ihm als kleinen Spaß, zusätzlich zu der Jahreskarte für das neu eröffnete Erlebnisbad, geschenkt hatte, und wirkte nun selbst ein wenig wie eine glückliche Kuh. Ich musste grinsen, als ich unweigerlich an Karubi, D’espairsRays zeitweiliges Plüsch-Maskottchen denken musste. Eigentlich sollte ich ein Foto von Karyu schießen und es Tsukasa und Hizumi schicken, aber es war gerade viel zu gemütlich, um aufzustehen, auch wenn mir langsam aber sicher doch ein wenig langweilig wurde. Ich verbarg mein Gähnen gegen seine Schulter und begann mit der filigranen Silberkette zu spielen, die er mir geschenkt hatte, bevor ich mich streckte, um an meine Tasse mit dem restlichen Punsch heranzukommen. Mittlerweile war das Getränk zwar nur noch lauwarm, schmeckte aber noch immer hervorragend und ich leckte mir über die Lippen, um auch noch den Rest der Süße genießen zu können. Mein Freund hingegen schien ziemlich gebannt von den Ereignissen auf der Mattscheibe zu sein und so gönnte ich es mir sein Profil für einige Momente einfach nur stumm zu betrachten. Tausend Dinge gingen mir in diesem Moment durch den Kopf, ohne, dass ich einen der vielen Gedanken greifen konnte. Ich war einfach zufrieden und ja, auch ziemlich glücklich.

 

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

 

Oh, da war Karyu wohl doch nicht so gefesselt vom Fernsehprogramm gewesen, wie ich angenommen hatte. Gefesselt … böser Gedanke, Zero, sehr böse. Ich nickte auf seine Frage hin und beschloss dann, dass ich den Abend über eigentlich viel zu anständig gewesen war. Kurzerhand machte ich es mir auf seinem Schoß gemütlich, ignorierte die Proteste von wegen, dass er den Film doch noch zu Ende gucken wollte und knabberte neckend an seinem Ohrläppchen.

 

„Ich hätte Lust auf ein Bad und danach könnten wir es uns im Bett so richtig schön gemütlich machen?“, raunte ich verführerisch und summte angetan, als sich große Hände sogleich einen Weg unter meinen Hoody suchten und begannen über meinen Rücken zu kosen.

 

„Mh, ich kann den Film auch morgen fertiggucken.“

 

„Das wollte ich hören.“

 

~*~

 

Unsere feuchten und vom Bad erhitzten Körper pressten sich nackt aneinander und ich wollte mir das hingerissene Seufzen nicht verkneifen, als ich fühlen konnte, dass Karyu nicht minder erregt war, wie ich selbst. Ausnahmsweise war es mal nicht nur mein lieber Oktopus gewesen, der seine Tentakel nicht hatte bei sich lassen können, während wir es uns in der Wanne gemütlich gemacht hatten, sondern auch meine Hände waren auf Wanderschaft gegangen und hatten all die Stellen ausführlich erkundet, von denen ich wusste, dass sie Karyu schier verrückt machten. Und genauso küsste er mich gerade, ungeduldig, leidenschaftlich und ganz gewiss nicht mehr völlig bei klarem Verstand. Himmel, wie ich es liebte, wenn ich ihn soweit bringen konnte, dass er auch noch den letzten Rest seiner ohnehin nicht sehr ausgeprägten Zurückhaltung verlor.

 

„Geh schon mal vor, ich komm sofort nach“, raunte ich gegen seinen süßen Mund, als ich mich ein wenig außer Atem endlich von ihm lösen konnte.

 

„Warum kommst du nicht einfach gleich mit?“ Karyus Lippen brannten regelrecht auf meiner Haut, als er sich einen Weg über meinen Hals küsste. Stöhnend legte ich den Kopf in den Nacken, schickte sein nachdrücklicher Biss in meine Halsbeuge doch gerade eine Gänsehaut vom Feinsten über meinen Rücken, bevor ich ihn blinzelnd ein Stückchen auf Abstand schob.

 

„Darum, und nun ab mit dir.“ Ich grinste, als ich ihm ein unwilliges Brummen entlockte, nachdem meine Hand auf seinem nackten Hinterteil gelandet war. Unter halblautem Maulen, von dem ich wusste, dass er es sowieso nicht ernst meinte, trottete mein Freund aus dem Badezimmer und gab mir die nötigen Sekunden, um mich wieder ein wenig unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Nachlässig rieb ich mit dem Handtuch die restliche Feuchtigkeit von meinem Körper, bevor ich mich bückte und das Klebeband aus meinem Pullover holte. Die Rolle hinter meinem Rücken verbergend folgte ich Karyu ins Schlafzimmer und schmunzelte, als ich ihn dort in voller Pracht auf unserem großen Bett liegen sah.

 

„Na endlich.“ Karyu drehte sich auf die Seite, stützte seinen Kopf ab und sah mich neugierig an. „Was versteckst du da hinter deinem Rücken?“

 

Auf seine Neugierde war doch wirklich immer wieder Verlass und innerlich führte ich gerade einen kleinen Freudentanz auf, weil er mir so brav in die Hand spielte.

 

„Mh, ich … hab da noch eine Kleinigkeit für dich.“

 

„Ein Geschenk?“

 

„Ja …“ Fragte sich vermutlich nur für wen. Mein Grinsen musste atomare Züge angenommen haben, als ich das Tape hinter meinem Rücken hervorzauberte und es ihm hinhielt. „Daran erinnerst du dich doch bestimmt noch, oder?“

 

„Wie? Oh …“ Seine Augen weiteten sich, bevor sich ein fragender Ausdruck auf seine Züge legte. „Ernsthaft jetzt?“

 

„Ja, warum denn nicht? Immerhin konnte ich dein Geschenk heute nicht einpacken.“

 

„Und nun willst du mich einpacken?“

 

„Du hast es erfasst.“ Langsam ging ich auf ihn zu und eine nur allzu bekannte Hitze stieg in mir auf, als ich nur zu genau sehen konnte, dass Karyu alles andere als abgeneigt von meiner Idee war.

 

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du das Tape damals eingesteckt hast“, murmelte er, als ich ihn spielerisch wieder auf den Rücken schubste, um es mir auf seiner Hüfte bequem zu machen. Vielsagend streichelte ich über seine Oberarme und beugte mich dann über ihn, um ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze zu hauchen.

 

„Kein Wunder, du warst an dem Abend so ein kleines Bisschen abgelenkt, wenn ich mich recht erinnere.“

 

„Woran das nur gelegen hat?“ Mit einem leisen Ausatmen streckte Karyu die Arme nach oben aus und umfasste die Streben unseres Bettes, was mir vollends als Einladung genügte. „Hält das nach all den Jahren überhaupt noch?“

 

„Mmmh, wenn nicht haben wir noch dutzende von deinen Schals, die ich zweckentfremden könnte.“ Ich küsste ihn lange und ausführlich, bevor ich mich vorfreudig daran machte mein ganz besonderes Weihnachtsgeschenk einzuwickeln.

 

 

**_The End_ **


End file.
